


Violet.

by valerian_valentine



Series: February Prompts. [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Poems, Mentioned Sappho (fl. 600 BCE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Rose imagines her life with her future wife.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: February Prompts. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620586
Kudos: 15





	Violet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, i know, but i really enjoyed it  
> go check out my tumblr blog valerian-valentine and send me an ask or smthin!

Violets, frequently used as a sign of lesbians. Women who love women. It’s always been a subtle sign of love, pure and warm. A sign of devotion, a sign that you would protect this person from prying, violent hands and eyes, keep them safe from anyone who wanted to hurt them just for the way they were.

Rose mused over this as she stared at the violets in her mother's garden, fantasizing about her own love, her own muse, someone she could give a bouquet of violets to. A beautiful woman who came from a strange planet with a strange language and strange ways. With horns and fangs and claws, used to protect herself and to cut off little strings in a pinch. Fangs used to pierce necks and drink the oddly colored blood dripping out, with skin glowing bright like the sun. The fantasy girl would be sophisticated but know how to fight for what was right, a seamstress who loved her friends, a woman that she could  _ really  _ talk to. Someone she could see herself marrying, someone she could love unconditionally for the rest of her life.

Rose would write her poems everyday, recite the old poems of Sappho to her, sing to her, dance with her, read old literature to her, love her. She wanted someone she could love until the end of time itself, someone she could hold in her arms and spill her secrets to, her soulmate. A beautiful woman that would hold her just as tight, whisper her undying love in her ear, promising to never leave.

_ Sweet Mother, I cannot weave- slender Aphrodite has overcome me with longing for a girl _

The words echoed through her head over and over, making her smile uncontrollably, her gaze not leaving the flowers scattered through her mother's garden. She could already imagine the lovely talks she would have with her soulmate, her face flushing slightly like she was just a school girl thinking about her crush.

_ Oh sweet violet, what if we went for a picnic in the foods with our lovely homemade bread, jam and cheese? What if we sat in a lovely little clearing, full of flowers and I braided them into your soft, silky hair while you sang songs heard by no man, understood only by us? We would eat slowly, unable to keep our eyes off of each other, occasionally whispering compliments to each other, not wanting to interrupt the beautiful sound of nature around us, protecting us from prying eyes and the hands of evil, keeping us safe and sound in our own little lovely world. It would begin to sprinkle, the little droplets startling us both and you would be so disappointed and sad that we would have to end our picnic early until I show you the umbrella I stashed away earlier and my breath would be stolen away by the lovely look in your eyes, the excitement of staying out a little longer, pressed together underneath the umbrella. You would feed me bread and cheese along with fruit then kiss the crumbs away from the mouth, my heart fluttering in my chest. We would stay there for hours as it rained, tucked together in the safety of the umbrella. You would begin to sing to me once again, using the weird alien language I was still unfamiliar with but I could still understand the meaning, the emotions of undying and pure love behind clicks and chirps of words I could not understand, oh how your voice would relax me, my anxieties and worries fading into distant memories. You would wrap your arms around me, protecting and loving, whispering to me and- _

Her computer dinging quietly pulled her out of her thoughts, making her sigh in disappointment. Her friends must want something. She would have to finish this little fantasy later and hope that one day, she would be able to share it with the one she loves.


End file.
